Succumbing To You
by dancerox1997
Summary: An unusual start to romance between Jace and Clary. Clary moves in across the landing from Jace; evidently, he's a party boy and Clary is a hard worker. They immediately get off on the wrong foot and want nothing to do with each other, yet they must constantly compete for the better title. Meanwhile, Clary and Isabelle butt heads. Rated T/M for content/language. Read and enjoy. :)


**Hey everybody! So, I am _not_ new to Shadowhunter FanFics, but I _am_ new to TMI. :) Well, sort of. I have a crossover of TID/TMI called "Divide and Conquer" but that's beside the point!**

**So... yeah! This was an old document on my laptop... So I attempted to convert this into a TMI kind of FanFiction.**

**Anyway! I'll try to make the characters as normal as possible but I know sometimes they'll slip up... If you guys have read my very successful TID FanFic "Better Than Thyself", well, then, you'll see the similar kind of OOC here...**

**But yes. I apologize if this is too OOC for you, and also this is AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the terms, only the plot! :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapt****er**** Song:** Don't Tell 'Em - Jeremih

_Don't ask why... I just like this song and listened to it on repeat._

* * *

I smiled contentedly and sighed as I breathed in the smell of my new apartment in New York, located just outside of the city. This apartment had all the qualities I'd ever dreamed of: two bedrooms, mine and a guest, a big kitchen, hardwood floors, elegant yet gentle arches, a claw foot bathtub in the master bathroom, and fresh paint coating the walls. Of course, just about everything about this place was perfect.

The living room had large windows that almost took up an entire wall, giving me the best view of the city not far from my home. I strolled over to the windows, dropping my purse onto my leather armchair that the movers had brought in for me. I'll admit, it was nice to come home from a long day of work on a Wednesday to this beautiful view.

I wondered to myself, how did I look all the way up here on the sixth floor? Intimidating with my dark skinny jeans, black peep toes, and white button down shirt paired with a navy blazer?

The thought of me being intimidating made me laugh to myself, and I turned on my heel to change out of my work clothes. In the master bedroom, my bed had been put together. I puffed air out of my cheeks as I briefly examined all the boxes I had yet to unpack.

Now comfortably in a pair of black yoga pants, a slouchy pink yoga sweater, and white slippers, I went into my kitchen to begin dinner for Clary Fray: party of one. I boiled some noodles and rolled meat into balls, stirring a concoction that eventually turned into spaghetti. The aroma was delightful, and my stomach grumbled in response.

Just I had pulled my garlic bread out of the oven, a knock on the door startled me out of my own little world. I frowned. I just moved in here today, who could possibly be knocking on my door? I strolled over to the door and pulled it open.

In my doorway stood a pretty young woman; she was _much_ taller than me, probably five foot seven inches, towering over my short five foot two inches. She had brown-black hair sleekly tumbling down around her shoulders. She was grinning at me, her smile perfect and white, glowing against her smooth milky skin. Her espresso-colored eyes did a quick glance over me, curiosity obvious on her face.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I asked.

She extended her hand and I shook it. Hm... firm handshake. She wasn't nervous; always a good sign. "Hi, I'm Isabelle. I live in the apartment above you. I just wanted to come and welcome you to the building," she told me with a smile. As if reading my mind, she added, "I saw the movers carrying your stuff in when I left for work this morning."

I smiled nervously at her. "Well, thank you for stopping by. It's always nice to know someone when you're new to the block."

Isabelle offered me a small smile, and then leaned in a little bit. "You're really lucky. The guy across the landing is really hot, but he has people over all the time." She frowned. "I'm sure you'll be fine though." She regained her composure quickly, rolling her shoulders back.

The silence between us was suddenly awkward. "Um, if you'd like to come over for dinner Friday night, feel free. I wouldn't mind getting to know someone around here."

She beamed, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Let's get one thing straight: _I'm_ the boss around here. I call the shots, I make the plans, et cetera. So if you and I have dinner? It'll be under my terms." She waved, grinning, then turned and flounced away.

I scowled. _What in the world?_

I hesitated, watching her tall, curvy body bound up the stairs with little effort.

* * *

Later that night, as I was settling into my bed, I heard some music coming from the apartment across from mine; it was loud, and a lot of voices started up at once. I groaned. I couldn't sleep through the racket.

I rolled over and fished through my purse for my earplugs. I pushed them in my ears and fell into a deep, much needed sleep.

* * *

The next night, things were very much the same. I was getting frustrated by the constant noise, and tonight seemed louder. I tossed and I turned over and over trying to fall asleep. Even with my earplugs, I could feel the bass of the music through the walls.

As if the noise wasn't enough, I then began to hear moans coming from the room on the other side of the wall.

Are you kidding me?

"Oh, yes, Jace!" a woman yelled.

"Yeah, baby, that's right. Give it to me. Yeah… just like that, baby, just like that!" a male's voice cried out.

There was a sudden thump against the wall, followed by more moans.

"No, no, don't stop! Just keep riding me…"

I gnashed my teeth together. Even just night two was driving me insane.

Suddenly, the woman screamed. "Yes, Jace! Yes!" she grunted.

I snorted. As a woman who had had plenty sexcapades, I knew what the big finale sounded like. But seriously, a grunt? How manly. Not sexy at all.

There were rapid thuds now against my wall, and I assumed that the man, Jace, was sliding home as we speak.

The thuds stopped, and a large groan came from him, and then silence. And then a woman's giggle. And just like that, they were done.

But minutes after, the music was turned up louder.

That's it. I threw back my covers and stomped to my door, throwing it open, and barging right across the landing to "Jace's" apartment. I knocked rapidly on his door, not letting up until the door was suddenly thrown open by a woman, tall and skinny with a red Solo cup in her hand. She looked bitchy.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded, disgust coloring her face as she looked me up and down.

I popped a hip out, placing my hands on my hips. "Jace's neighbor. He is, of course, the one who lives here, correct?" I snapped.

She cocked an eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something, but I shoved past her into the apartment. It looked exactly like mine, just flipped. I passed a young-looking girl with a red Solo cup; I took it from her as I pushed through the crowd of people. What was this, a college party? On a Thursday night? No, I wasn't having any of that around here. I stopped in front of an innocent looking girl with big blue eyes and wavy black hair.

"Excuse me," I said, and her eyes met mine. She offered me a small, confused smile. "Who lives here?"

She laughed. "His name is Jace. Why?" she yelled over the music.

"Well, funny story. I just moved in across the landing and it's hard to go to sleep with all this noise. I just wanted a friendly word with him," I told the girl, scanning the crowd for a face to place with the groans I heard earlier. I sipped my drink, surprised to find it was straight vodka as opposed to beer.

She giggled. "I understand. I live right above you, so sometimes I come to join the party if all else fails. He's right over there, by the radio. The short golden hair."

I followed the direction of her eye, and I sucked in a breath. The man she was talking about was deliciously attractive. Possibly too attractive to be true. I admired him from afar. He had a strong jaw, defined cheekbones, and somewhat short, golden blond hair. He was tall, sure as hell staggering above my small height, and had arms that bulged against the sleeves of his black v-neck t-shirt. He lifted his eyes and they landed on mine. He cocked an eyebrow, a smirk tugging on the corners of his lips. I could tell he was wondering who I was.

So I thanked the girl and stomped over to tell him just that.

He met me halfway, and I stopped in front of him, but my mouth froze when I saw him up close. His eyes were bright gold, surrounded by lush eyelashes. _Control, Clary. Control._

I took a deep breath. "Are you Jace?" I demanded, a bitchy undertone coming through.

He looked a little surprised, but amusement colored his features more than anything. "Is it not obvious? This is, of course, my party and my apartment. And who are you, sexy little thing?" he replied in a sultry tone.

My stomach unfurled itself. Shit. Bad, bad, bad. I wasn't here to get turned on.

He reached to grab hold of my hips, but I slapped his hands away. I handed him my cup. "Listen up, Jace," I started, getting right up in his face. "I'm your new neighbor, and if you don't quiet the fuck down, I will become your worst nightmare. I have to get up at the asscrack of dawn for work, and I'd really like to get some sleep."

Jace raised his eyebrows. "Feisty little thing, huh? Sorry, babe, but I'm afraid this is how I let loose."

I felt my face cloud over. "Find a way to do it in a quieter way, or I _will_ get the manager involved."

His amusement faded instantly. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would. Now feel free to do this little college party on the weekend, just not during the week when _adults _like _me_ have things to do with our lives."

He scoffed. "_College party_?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah, you're, what, twenty-two?"

Jace looked flat-out offended, like I'd slapped him and called him a wuss. "_Twenty-two_?"

I looked around the room. "That's funny, I don't recall there being an echo in here. And wait a second, did I _stutter_?"

His eyes narrowed. "Look, I have a job too. But I just accomplished something very big and I'm celebrating. So feel free to stay and join the party or get the hell out and leave me alone."

"Gladly," I hissed, turning on my heel and marching through the crowd and back to my apartment.

* * *

**Hi everyone! So I apologize for the shortness of the chapter... I normally write much longer chapters, but this is the starting chapter!**

**So yeah! Let me know what you guys think please! :) R&R :)**

**Xoxo!  
**

**Caitlyn :)**


End file.
